Deadpool
Deadpool is a character from Marvel, also known as the Merc with the Mouth. He previously fought Deathstroke in the [http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Deadpool_VS_Deathstroke 39th episode of Death Battle], and then Pinkie Pie in the 71th episode. He even fought Deathstroke again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer * Deadpool vs Alucard * Ban Vs Deadpool * Deadpool Vs Chuck Norris * Deadpool vs. Ciel *Deadpool vs Robbie Rotten * Deadpool vs. Dante *Deadpool vs The Flash * Deadpool VS Freakazoid * Deadpool VS Gintoki Sakata * Deadpool vs Daffy Duck * Deadpool vs Goku * Deadpool vs. Harley Quinn * Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool * Kirito vs Deadpool * Leone vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs. The Mask * Deadpool vs The Meta * Michelangelo vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Monsoon * Nostalgia Critic VS Deadpool * Patrick Star vs Deadpool * Deadpool VS Peacock * Deadpool vs Psycho Mantis * Deadpool vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Reaper vs. Deadpool * Scott Pilgrim vs. Deadpool * Deadpool vs SCP-682 * Deadpool vs. Shiki Ryougi * SMG4 vs. Deadpool * Deadpool vs Spawn * Deadpool vs. Suicide Squad * Deadpool VS Travis Touchdown * Deadpool vs Trevor Philips * Waluigi vs Deadpool * Wolverine vs Deadpool * Deadpool VS Wreck It-Ralph As Dreadpool * Dreadpool vs. Owlman * Superboy-Prime vs Dreadpool Abandoned Death Battles * Deadpool vs Dio Brando * Deadpool Vs Duke Nukem * Filthy Frank vs. Deadpool * Jontron vs Deadpool * Kratos VS Deadpool * Deadpool vs Loki * Majin Buu vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs RED Team * Deadpool vs The Soldier * Deadpool vs SpongeBob Squarepants * Vector the Crocodile vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Victor Crowley Completed Death Battles * Deadpool vs Ambush Bug * Boba Fett vs Deadpool * Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel * Deadpool vs Death The Kid * Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Fanon Version) * Discord VS Deadpool * Deadpool vs the Joker * King Star King vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Kyoko * Deadpool VS Lobo * Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool (Fanon Version) * Po vs Pandapool * Deadpool vs Red Hood * Ruby Rose VS Deadpool * Deadpool vs Sans * Scorpion vs Deadpool Possible Opponents * Crona (Soul Eater) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Vandal Savage * Durge (Star Wars) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Henry Stickmin (Puffball United) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Nui Harime (Kill La Kill) * Peacock (Skull Girls) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Yakumo Oomori (Tokyo Ghoul) * Zombina (Monster Musume) History Most of Wade Wilson's history is unknown to him, or anyone else for that matter, and even at times when telling a recount, he admits that he is unsure. In some cases, he was some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until he was taken under Nick Fury's wing briefly, a hired mercenary under William Stryker, or a cancer patient who was experimented on by scientists working for Ajax as part of an unethical super soldier project. Regardless of the past, Deadpool is a freelance mercenary with psychological problems and superhuman healing who made a name for himself as one of Marvel's anti-heroes: A bad guy taking out the worse of the worse. Should Deadpool's page be Self Demonstrating? Yes No Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Deathstroke) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Place of Birth: Canada *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than the Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numberous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwith Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie) Background * Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson * AKA The Merc with a Mouth * Height: 6'2"/1.88 m * Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg * Employed in U.S. Army by age 18 * Favorite Food: Chimichangas * Has seen every Jackie Chan film and ever Hi-Karate commercial Powers and Abilities * Healing Factor ** Rapidly heals wounds and regrows limbs * Increased strength and speed * Enhanced reflexes * Master-class martial artist * Lethal with virtually any weapon ** FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE, BABY! - DEADPOOL Weapons * Dual pistols * Dual swords * Grenades * Bolas * Sais * Magic Satchel Feats * Regularly shrugs off wounds * Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots * Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone * Pulled a rogue midair helicopter * Defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, & the Hulk * Biggest opening weekend for an R-rated film ever ($132.7 million!) Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Full Name: Wade Winston Wilson... is it? *Occupation: Mercenary *Is just a little crazy... *Strong enough to lift up to 800 tons, able to grab a adult human with ease and send them flying several feet away while holding a heavy melee weapon. *His agility, reflexes, and endurance are enhanced beyond peak human levels, able to jump several feet into the air with enough force and perform feats impossible for the finest human athlete. *Deadpool's strongest feat is his superhuman healing factor, superior to that of Wolverine's. It grants Deadpool not only resistance to cancer, drugs, and chemicals, but it makes him an agless immortal despite his disfigurements. *In a fight, heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, having the grace of a highly efficient circus acrobat, Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms to hit precise targets without much effort and his skills with a sword allow him cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *Deadpool can also break the fourth wall. Equipment *Teleporter Belt **Allows Deadpool to teleport short distances **Occasionally prone to malfunction *Magic Satchel **Holds unlimited weapons and ammo **Bends laws of physics and space *Weapons **Katana **Sais **Hammers ***Powerful enough to decapitate a human using just blunt force **Pistols **Submachine Guns **Shotguns **Flashbang Grenades **Frag Grenades **Bear Traps **Landmines **Pulse Rifles ***Chargable: allowing them to instantly vaporise a human at full charge. **Degeneration Beam **Insect Swarm Grenades **Carbondanium katana **Universal Acid **HIS GODDAMN MOUTH **His own dismembered arm, Arm-Fall-Off-Boy would be proud Feats *Battled Hulk while his healing factor was negated * Beat Super Skrull. * Resisted to Emma Frost and Cable's mind control * Fought Hercules, Captain America, Daredevil in 3 seconds * Beat down Bullseye *Dodged Cyclops' blast at a very close range * Hurt Captain Marvel's (Carol Danvers) hand. * Breaks the Fourth Wall a lot. Once broke the Fourth-Wall inside another Fourth-Wall break, technically breaking a Sixteenth Wall. * Killed zombie Presidents, and won a wrestling match against zombie Abraham Lincoln * Successfully killed Wolverine and the Watcher without effort * Rendered Professor X brain-dead by letting him try to shut his brain down * Confined spaces could not limit his fighting skills. * Reacted fast enough to block Bullseye's bullet time weaponry even at point blank range * Dodged a hail of machine gun fire when he was the size of an ant * Was able to sneak up on Daredevil * Fought evenly with Luke Cage and Iron Fist simultaneously * Fast enough to casually dodge Surge's electricity, Cyclop's Optic Blasts, and a hail of gun fire all at the same time * Killed three men in one straight line with one bullet while in midair. *Immune to psychics and Ghost Rider's Penance Stare *Survived being liquefied by the Hulk and nuclear explosions *Proved unpredictable against Taskmaster **Taskmaster himself admits that Deadpool is the better fighter **Outwitted him on multiple occasions *Tangled with Thanos on occasions. *On par with Spiderman in agility and skill *Formed a team composed of his alternate selves from across the multiverse to defeat Dreadpool and his multiverse Deadpool team. *Personally threaten Peter Della Penna and the staff of High Moon Studios to create his own video game, temporary taking over as president while going beyond the company's budget. The company lost 40 full-time employees in the aftermath. *Kidnapped the editorial staff of Empire, locking them all in his crawlspace, and personally edited the magazine's 2015 December issue. *As Dreadpool, he killed everybody in the Marvel Multiverse. He then proceeded to kill most of fiction itself. After THAT, he murdered EVERY INCARNATION OF DEADPOOL (except for movie Deadpool) until he was killed by the main Deadpool *Successfully won Lady Death's love *Battled Eternity itself, and tickled him http://67.media.tumblr.com/759bb070e9a090c27e090f49c880e3aa/tumblr_nwxmqoUubv1sajkn0o1_1280.jpg. *Hulkpool eliminated all the origin stories of all other Marvel heroes. https://youtu.be/DrT-U2ZNvq4 **During this, Hulkpool killed Hilter and Red Skull with a missile; ending WWII prematurely. **Hulkpool then kills Deadpool, and this SOMEHOW doesn't cause a time paradox. *Somehow learned and performed the Shoryuken technique *He's the guy with the PANDA(pool) *He survived 800 years trapped and alone, and he still had his sense of humor﻿. *Can use his Forth Wall breaking to free himself from his story and kill the writers https://i.stack.imgur.com/araeB.png Faults *Healing factor is not perfect **Head requires reattachment **Can regrow limbs, but takes time and effort **Claims that regeneration is slow and painful. **Killable by drowning, suffocation and destroying, vaporizing or incinerating all his cells. **The depiction of his healing factor attributes, limits and speed is inconsistent. The Movie canon requires at least an hour to regrow an entire hand. *Mental stability sometimes creates problems **Deadpool is constantly distracted by the voices in his head. **Frequently allows himself to be in harms way. **Does not take any given situation seriously. **Tends to forget his sachet, either leaving it at home or in the cab he rode in. **Deadpool attacks or betrays his allies frequently and has the reputation of being very annoying. Even his most iconic sidekicks despise him. **Hallucinates frequently https://youtu.be/Q7GXz7gtEu4?t=41s. **Frequently suffers from amnesia. *Even if immortal, Deadpool can still be overpowered https://youtu.be/U68kZxgqETM?t=1m37s **Has been defeated by the Hulk easily and painfully multiple times. *Cannot decide on a spouse *Is defeated by Daredevil in a majority of their encounters mostly due to pure skill alone *Is knocked out by Captain America with a single punch **Wade himself admits that he knows he will get his ass handed to him by Cap *Has been easily defeated by The Punisher *Once took too long getting into his outfit in a phone booth, resulting in the death of an old man he was about to save. Gallery 4943681-2015007-deadpool.jpg Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke Marvel Comics - Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue.png|Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue Marvel Comics - Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV.png|Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV Marvel Comics - Deadpool as seen in the 2016 movie.png|Deadpool as seen in the 2016 movie 7AjOzGp.jpg Deadpool-Infograph-with-logo.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-9-1454936025.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-15-1454936255.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-2-1454935691_350x163.jpg tumblr_inline_nrg151OgmP1qe2sot_1280.jpg 60669839.jpg 63922680.jpg dp1.jpg Wade_Wilson_(Earth-12101)_001.jpg deadpool bitch slap.jpg|Deadpool bitch slapping Wolverine Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sai Wielders Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Avengers Member Category:Ageless Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Immortal Combatants